commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorm
Jormuntaries (also known as Jorm for short) is a British commentator on Youtube who started out in commentating in 2010 under the name "87XCommentaries" to a somewhat mixed reception. He abandoned the name in 2011 after losing the motivation to do commentaries. He returned to commentaries under the name "Jormuntaries" in 2012 after finding the drive to make them again after his laptop was broken for an extended period of time. After uploading some commentaries that received something of a lukewarm to positive reception, he abandoned commentaries once again in early 2013 and focused on poorly-made vlog videos. He returned once again to commentaries in October 2014 after finding the ambition to do them once again. Despite a rocky start, he steadily built up a reputation as a somewhat competent commentator. He worked on two co-op commentaries with transgender commentator, MDXLR Videos. Since then, he has befriended the likes of MDXLR, Orphanofthemoon and Evan Yeagy, who, along with Jorm are members of the commentary group, The B-Team. Jorm is known for his cynical, straight-to-the-point style of commentating and dry sense of humor. Personal Life Jorm is a college student and a gamer who lives in a Tory-dominated part of England. Nothing really interesting. List Of Avatars(Current): * Koko Hekmatyar (Jormungand) (Main avatar) * Laura Bodewig (Infinite Stratos) * Kamen Rider Decade (Kamen Rider Decade) * Raven (Gravity Rush) * Rei Ayanami (Evangelion) (B-Team and Ask.fm only) * Shiro (Deadman Wonderland) No Longer Using: * Mondo Zappa (Killer Is Dead) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden/Dead Or Alive) List Of Commentaries (Full Length) * Jared Milton (2012) (Title: SOPA Is All Washed Up)* * Unknown (2012) (Title: I Can't Think Of A Good Title)* * TehFunnyguyShow2 (2012) (Title: Tehfunnyshow Is Not Funny)* * Lyricshooter (2013) (Title: Lyricshooter Just Dropped A Rawgasm)* * Schicken Phartso (2014) (Title: PC Sucks Just 'Cause) * MrFlipperInvader782 (2014) (Title: MrFlipYoShiz) * 333dvd2 (2015) (Title: Negative =/= Positive) * Sean Sampson (2 Parts, 2015) (Title: Seriously, Sean?) * Unknown (2015) (Title FF7 DLC, MAYUN) * Bob Samurai (2015, with MDXLR) (Title: Dragonbob Z: The Tale Of A Stupid Samurai) * Kathleen Smith (1) (2015) (Title: The Ignorant Texan) * Kathleen Smith (2) (2015) (Title: A Southern Problem) * sk8bordkid2002 (2015, with MDXLR) (Title: No Sk8ing Allowed Here) * Silver720/Pikmintric (2015, B-Team Commentary with MDXLR and Coolboykain) (Title: Super Smash Silver Holograms) * Killing over 9000 (2015) (Title: I Don't Care, But I Do Care) * Caiden Cowger (2015, B-Team Commentary with OrphanOfTheMoon) (Title: cows&cows&caiden) * Cazaam The Angry Aspie (2015) (Title: Drinking Through A Strawman) * Eddy The Scammer (2015) (Title: Scamming Doesn't Pay) * CBN News (2015) (Title: Sweet Cakes Taste Sour) * Andrew Johrendt (2015) (Title: 90's Kidz) * MTV Braless (2015) (Title: Eat Your Greens) Trivia * Jorm cites CuteFuzzyWeasel, realmwarssII, youngbloodfantasy91 and Armoured Skeptic as commentary influences. * He also cites George Carlin, Billy Connolly, Jon Stewart, Bill Hicks and Doug Stanhope as comedic influences. * Some people have speculated that he may be in some type of relationship in MDXLR, which is something he denies, saying "No, I only love her as a best friend. Not in the way you're thinking.". Though, he has stated that he would date a transgender girl as well as a non-transgender girl(He wouldn't date both at the same time. He would just date either one.). * Jorm has a deep-seated annoyance towards Anita Sarkeesian. * He openly supports the LGBT community. * He is currently in a relationship. Category:Commentators Category:B-Team Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Atheist Community